


Teenwolf one-shots

by swirllover95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirllover95/pseuds/swirllover95
Summary: I've decided between writing my stories that I could also do one-shots for when I can't think of anything. Also as you can tell by my username I'm down with the swirl so if you want a one shot with one of your favorite character then feel free to write me and we go over the details.





	1. Liquor *Scott*

I shouldn't have let the pack talk me into coming here tonight.  According to them I needed to get out and get my mind off of Kira. Who has been gone since the beginning of senior year. Does it hurt that she left? Yes it does. I thought what we had was going somewhere, but I guess not. Here we are almost a year later and still I'm feeling some type of way. Sighing I turn around in my chair and look out into the crowd of people to see the pack out on the dance floor enjoying themselves.

Maybe just maybe I should be out there doing the same. My eyes drift slightly to the right at a very unfamiliar face. A gorgeous face might I add. Slowly moving her nice size hips to the beat. In the dim lit club I can see her milk chocolate skin glistening with beads of sweat. I trail my eyes from her face back down to her body. She has on a knee length dark blue or black dress with maybe a 4inch heel.

She's definitely got a lot more to love and that's okay, because all bodies are beautiful. Her legs are very meaty and I'm digging that. My eyes rake back up her body to her face and I see that she's looking right at me smirking. Quickly I turn around and drink my last shot for tonight. I swallow the brown liquid quickly.

The bartender comes back and stand in front of me. "Can I get you anything else hun?" She asks. I shake my head no as she just shrugs her shoulder and walk to the other end of the bar.

After a  few minutes she comes back sliding a drink in front of me. I give her a confused look. "I didn't want another drink." I told her once again.

"Complementary from the young lady down there." She says pointing to the other end of the bar. I see that its the girl from the dance floor. I raise my glass at her drinking the liquid turning back forward.

After awhile I started feeling a little woozy. Wait! I thought werewolves couldn't get drunk? I thought to myself. Then I can feel hands on my shoulders sliding down to my chest. Spinning around I see her up close and she looks even better closer. Biting her lip she tugs my hand pulling me up to stand. I've manage to still be taller than her even though she's in high heels.

_**There's something in this liquor girl** _

_**I'm looking at your figure woah** _

_**I just wanna see you strip right now** _

_**Baby let me help you work it out, oh** _

_**Girl you look so good** _

_**I just want to get right to it, oh** _

_**I could beat it up like-like a real dude should** _

**_Baby when we do it, woah_  
**

Out the corner of my eye I see Stiles giving me a thumbs up smiling. I continue to follow the girl out of the club looking at her backside.  She gets a cab and we get into it.

  
"Your place or mine handsome?" She asks running her hands under my shirt.

  
Biting my lip I roll my head over to look at her whispering. "Mine." I said. She sticks her hand inside of my pockets and pulled out my I.D. reading it off to the cab driver sticking it back in my pocket.

  
_**25 minutes later...** _

 

**_There's something in this liquor (oh yeah)_ **

**_The air is getting thicker (oh)_ **

**_All I want is you (you)_ **

**_All I want is you (you)_ **

 

We get out of the cab as I quickly walk up the steps. Fumbling to get the door unlocked. Thank goodness my mom is not home or won't be home until at least noon today. As soon as we get in house she's already taking off her heels sitting them by the steps. Walking seductively backwards up the steps. I toss my jacket off and following her up the steps. She smiles and runs the rest of the way and I do the same. I walk to my door opening it and she follows behind me closing the door. She takes off her dress tossing it to the side. 

**_I can't help but to stare at you (ooh woah)_ **

**_Oh yeah, girl what did you do? (Oh woah)_ **

**_What did you slip up in my cup girl?_ **

**_'Cause I really want you_ **

**_I had a little bit too much girl_ **

**_So come over here, woah_ **

  
I run my eyes over her body and my jaw just drops. She looks incredibly without clothes on. She's standing there in just her matching black lace bra and panties.  I walk to her attacking her lips and steadying my hands on her waist. We need to be closer than this. Needing to feel her body pressed closer to me I grab her ass lifting her up as she wrap her legs around my waist.

  
She then places her hand at the nape of my neck. Running her nails in my scalp. I begin moaning into her mouth and as she grinded against me. I walk us over to the bed sliding between her legs. Not being able to take it any longer I slide my shirt off and kicked my pants off. I take my underwear off looking down into her chocolate brown eyes staring up at me.

 

**_All I wanna do is drink and (fuck)_ **

**_Drink, drink and (fuck fuck, fuck)_ **

_**Drink and (fuck) and (fuck) and (fuck)** _

 

  
Without any warning I ripped her underwear off pushing into her. She screams out in pleasure biting her lip. I slowly rock into her going deep with each stroke. While her legs wrap around my waist pushing me in deeper.

  
Something about her is making me want to lose control. And fuck her brains out or at least until she can't walk.

As if reading my mind she says. "Let go." With those words she spoke. I did exactly that.

I started pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. She pulls my neck indicating me to lean my head down capturing her lips. Pulling away from her lips I kiss down to her collar bone places a couple of bits into it.

"Mmm more." She moans out as if gasping for air.

Growling I continued to go in and out of her like a jack rabbit. Her nails begin to dig into the skin on my arms.

I feel her walls beginning to get tight around me as if she's about to release.

"Fuck I am about to cum." She panted out grabbing at the sheets or anything in reach. I feel her cum as I kept going.

Suddenly I felt myself cumin inside her as I lightly bit into her shoulder drawing a little blood.

I roll from on top of her onto my back panting.

"That was amazing." she said with an hint of a smile.

"Yeah it was." I answered getting sleepy. I dozed off without even realizing it.

**_Next day..._ **

I woke up blinking to the sunlight that was suddenly shining in my face. Suddenly remembering what happened last night. Looking over I see that the bed was empty.

"Dude what the hell happened to you last night?" Stiles asked busting into my room. "Did you have sex with girl you left with?" He asked another question before I answered the first one.

"I uh..-

"Dude look on your night stand." Stiles said pointing. Looking over I see something black I pick it up.

"Underwear." I said looking at Stiles smirking.

"Chick underwear bro. You totally had sex with her." He said beaming.

"Yeah and a note." I said confused picking it up to read aloud.

_Thanks Wolfy,_

_Yours truly C_

"Oh shit." Stiles said.

 

 

 

**You guys how was it? Did I do okay? Let me know what you think. Also if you would like me to do one for you then let me know. Should I make a part two?**

 

 


	2. Distraction *Stiles*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me a request of what you might like and I'll do it.

 

Cierra POV

"Lydia yes! I already called him and it's all set-in motion." I say bouncing in place.

I hear her scoff in the background. "Thanks to you of course." I added rolling my eyes.

"Well you're welcome dear. Let's hope everything works out and goes according to plan. Also spare the details tomorrow at school. I don't need to hear about you and Stiles sex life." She's says sounding disgusted at the thought.

"Will do goodbye now." I said ending the phone call without her answering.

I sit my phone down on the nightstand and finish touching up my face.

Hmm hair up or hair down? Down, he loves it when my thick curly hair sits on my shoulders. Oh boy is he in for a treat.

I change into a red lacey lingerie bra and panty set with a red tank dress to go with it. Smiling I fluff up my hair waiting patiently for Stiles.

As I was lighting the rest of the candles I hear a knock at the door. Finally!! I make my way down the stairs getting excited with each step. Smiling I finally reach the door and pull it open.

"Well hello my sexy-

"Cierra what the hell are you doing cover yourself up?" Stiles yelled. I look over and see a blushing Scott. Eventually I cover myself help the little that I could.

"Stiles can I talk to you alone. Now!" I said stepping aside letting them come in.

"Most definitely Scott wait here. Turn the Tv on if you'd like." Scott nods his head sitting down on the couch.

Me and Stiles headed up the steps to my room. Opening the door, I allow him to go in first and stops in the middle of the room as I close the door.

Turning to look at me he glares. "Is that what you wear all the time to answer the door?" He asked rudely.

"No not unless it's my dumb ass boyfriend who obviously can't take a hint. Even if it killed him." He sighs shaking his head.

"Stiles this was supposed to be our night together. Alone!!" I emphasized loudly.

"Well let's hang out I didn't know you meant it in a sexual way. I just figured we were watching a movie or something so I brought Scott along with me you know." He said softening his face.

"Look around you Stiles, obviously I had something different in mind. When was the last time we had sex Stiles?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Uh-

"Exactly you don't know. Hell, I don't even know. It's been a long time and I just feel like you're not attracted to me anymore. Do you know how that makes me feel?" I feel myself starting to tear up. Clearing my throat, I stop myself.

"C I'm sorry okay? I'm very much still attracted to you. Look at you your beautiful from head to toe. You're my cocoa bean." He says with a serious face. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"I don't know if I should be offended or happy that I'm your cocoa bean." I said uncrossing my arms.

"Well the coffee to my cream." He says coming closer to me engulfing me into a hug.

"That's remotely better I guess." I tell him hugging him back.

"How about tomorrow you come to my place and we can do something profoundly disgusting?" Stiles asks leaning back looking down at me biting his lip.

"I am most definitely down with that." I said smiling up at him. He leans down and captures my lips passionately.

Pulling back, he smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow." He lets me go and heads out the door.

"See you babe." I call out he turns and give me a wink then proceeded walking.

Here I thought I was about to get some. Sighing I began blowing out the candles and putting them away. I wiped the makeup heading to bed not so lucky.

Next day

As I was heading to my locker to grab a few things I feel an arm loop through mines.

"Sooo how did it go? Was it good?" Lydia asked with a broad smile on her face.

"Define good." I asked her as I opened my locker.

"Good like you can hardly walk let alone speak right. Which you are doing perfectly. Meaning it didn't goes as planned." She says huffing.

"Blame Stiles he brought Scott with him and was upset when I answered the door in my lingerie. Typical Stiles it's like he's so distracted by everything."

"Obviously." Lydia says looking at her nails leaning against the locker.

"I just I wish I could get his attention and keep it. When we first started dating I could barely be out of his sight, now it's like he doesn't care. Tonight, he told me to come over, but I know somehow Scott is going to be there." I fussed to her.

"Honey the only way you can do that is force his hand." I look at her confused. She rolls her eyes. "Meaning you make him jealous and do something over the top. I live for the drama." She finishes smoothing out her clothes.

"Will do. I'll talk to you later." I told her rushing off.

It's lunch time and Scott and Stiles have been talking about the new threat in Beacon hills. Yet Stiles hasn't said anything to me all day about tonight. Well he's in for a rude awakening.

Wow I'm dating an idiot. Rolling my eyes I get up and head home. Before I could get out the door Stiles stops me.

"What is your problem Cierra?" He asked me. Smiling I thought of what Lydia said early.

"Nothing babe. I'm just sleepy and I just thought I should go home and sleep it off." I told him giving him a kiss as he nodded and headed back into the lunchroom.

Stiles you are going to be so upset. I pull out my phone and texted Lydia.

To Lydia: Hey Lyds I'm taking your advice. I need a favor from you!

From Lydia: Sure, what's up?

To Lydia: Tell everyone to meet me at Derek's at 8, but I need you there at 7:30.

From Lydia: Will do I guess you will fill me in later then?

To Lydia: Yep!

Derek's Loft

I hear the door open and I see Lydia.

"So, what's your big plan?" She asked walking towards me.

"I'm going to serenade him in front of the pack. If that doesn't get his attention then to hell with him."

"Oh, you're bad. I love it this is perfect."

"By the way Lydia your late they should be here any minute. Uh when everyone is here and sitting hit the play button on my phone. Also take this." I told her handing her the rope.

"What the hell is this for?"

"It's for Stiles he's not going to like what I'm about to do. Tell Kira and Allison that I'm sorry in advance." I said walking up the steps removing my clothing changing into a satin mid-thigh night gown.

NPOV

"Lydia why do you have us coming here of all places? Why not Scott's house or mine?" Stiles asked confused.

"It wasn't my idea trust me, but I need you to have a seat." She says as he does so. I begin wrapping the rope around him.

"Lydia what the hell are you doing?" He asked squirming.

"Trust me it's for your own good." Lydia responds.

"Where's Cece?" Stiles asked.

"She'll be here." Lydia says tying a knot in the rope stepping back admiring her work.

"Alright uh Kira, Allison Cece said that she is sorry in advance." They looked confused and sat down.

"Me and Mase are supposed to study so can we get this over with?" Liam says stalking in sitting down.

"The sooner all of you are out of my house the better." Derek says crossing his arms but sitting down.

"Well now we can everyone is here so, let's begin." I walk over to where Cece phone was and pressed play and taking a seat. Looking around everyone looks confused.

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be...**

**Do me a favor, pick me up, take me out later**

**Don't worry about no paper**

**'Cause I got much stacked up for nights like this**

**My life can get crazy, I deal with shit on the daily**

I slowly walk down the stairs barefooted seductively walking towards the pack. Everyone eyes light up with mouths hung open.

**But baby, I'm thinking maybe**

**We could agree to work it out like this**

**I need you (you, oh) to give me your time (give me your time)**

**I need you (you, oh) to not wanna be mine**

**Are you down to be a distraction, baby?**

I slowly gyrate my hips sinking down to the floor picking it back up.

**But don't distract me, let me ask you, baby**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

**A distraction, baby?**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Are you down to be a distraction, baby?**

**But don't distract me, let me ask you, baby**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

**A distraction, baby?**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

I let my hair fall down my shoulders. Biting my lip, I walk over to Scott smirking as he look from Stiles to Kira nervous.

**I need you to respect it, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

I stand in front of him prying his knees open sliding up his body rolling my hips in the process.

**Sometimes this shit get, me stressing, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**So, I need you with me to keep me right and keep me up all night**

**We can get faded**

I lean off him doing a body roll grinding on his knee.

**This life can make you so jaded**

**So, we can stay shaded just to us and try to get it right, oh**

I move away from Scott and head straight towards Liam licking my lips. He looks like he's about to explode.

**I need you (you, oh) to give me your time (give me your time)**

**I straddle him while taking his hands putting them on the back of my legs,**

**I need you (you, oh) to not wanna be mine**

Then I move his hands higher making him squeeze my ass as I grounded onto him. Causing him to whimper.

**Are you down to be a distraction, baby?**

**But don't distract me, let me ask you, baby**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

**A distraction, baby?**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Are you down to be a distraction, baby?**

**But don't distract me, let me ask you, baby**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

I hop off Liam's lap striding over to a bewildered Isaac casting his eyes elsewhere, but on me.

**A distraction, baby?**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

Considering Isaac looked scared I ran my hands across his chest yanking his head back revealing his neck. I run my tongue from his neck to his chin.

**I can't say I give my all**

**But tonight, I'd risk it all**

**Woah, woah, woah**

**Are you down to be...**

Running my hands down my body I make way to a Stunned Derek.

**Are you down to be a distraction, baby?**

**But don't distract me, let me ask you, baby**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

I pull him to his feet facing towards the pack taking his hands running them down my body. As I shimmied down his body I might have felt something poking me.

**A distraction, baby?**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

**Yeah, yeah**

Smiling I push Derek back into his seat.

**Are you down to be a distraction, baby?**

**But don't distract me, let me ask you, baby**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

**A distraction, baby?**

**Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be**

As the song ended the room was dead quiet. Until Liam spoke up.

"Can I have an encore?" He asked staring at me with lust.

"Don't you have to go study?" Lydia asked.

"Not anymore." He said.

"You know what I'm not even mad. That was total hot." Allison said looking at me biting her lip.

"I second that." Kira said blushing.

Scott and Isaac looked shocked at what their girlfriends just said.

"I uh... need to go shower." Derek said leaving the room fast.

"Are you fucking crazy." Stiles finally spoke after being quiet for a very long time.

"Nope just a horny teenage girl. Who so desperately had to do this just so her boyfriend could notice her and possibly fuck her into an oblivion." I said putting my hands on my hip.

He opens and close his mouth shocked.

"Well it worked because I so want to do that now." He said looking at me like he wants to eat me. Smiling I walk by the staircase and grabbing my shoes putting them on and grabbing my clothes in my hands.

"You know after all that I'm tired I actually don't feel like it now." I said causing him to gasp.

"Liam do you need help studying?" I asked walking over to him. His eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"Yeah totally." He said getting up.

I nod my head. "Cool we can head to my place." I said. Smiling I walk over to Stiles and kiss him on the lips.

"See you later babe." I said walking next to Liam grabbing his hand.

"Hey Cierra baby you can't leave me like this. I really want to do some thangs to you. If you know what I mean." Stiles said.

"But I'm going to go help Liam study." I told as we continued walking to the door.

"Wait I swear I will eat you like I'm at a buffet." Laughing I walked out the door.

"Don't fucking touch my girlfriend Dunbar. I will kill you severely." Stiles Yelled.


	3. Don't want to try no more *Derek*

**Cierra POV**

I plopped down on Derek’s bed after standing for 15 minutes waiting for him to return. Lately it’s been one fight after another. Over irrelevant shit that is pointless. You would think after almost two years that he would final be done with this off and on-again crap.

He knows I love him deeply, but I won’t continue going down this destructive path with him. It bugs the hell out of me when he doesn’t talk to me. Shaking my head, I hear the loft door open.

Standing up abruptly I make my way over to the living room crossing my arms.

“Nice to see your alive Derek.” My voice oozed with sarcasm. He rolls his eyes and makes his way over to the kitchen.

“I’m not in the mood for this right now Cierra. Just not now.” I watched as he poured a glass of juice and downed it in one breath.

“You’re not in the mood? Excuse the hell out of me Der. You told me a few days ago that you were taking me out tonight. So, if anybody should be mad it should be me; not you.” I said scoffing at his ridiculousness.

“Okay fine I’m sorry that it slipped my mind. Are you happy now?”

“NO, YOU ASSHOLE!” I yelled in disbelief that he was acting like a douche.

“Well I’m not surprised your never happy. Why I don’t know? It’s not like we need to be around each other 24/7 just to be a couple.” He says snapping back at me.

“It would be nice for you to know that I exist Derek. I shouldn’t have to tell you that. Lately this fighting between us is getting worse. And it’s becoming unbearable to where I’m not sure if we should be together.” I said feeling a cloud of tears forming in my eyes.

He laughs a humorless chuckle. “I swear you act like a fucking child sometimes Cierra. Grow up be an adult that you need to be. Your 18 for goodness sake. Therefore, I’ve been keeping my distance for this exact reason. Your starting to be clingy and needy and I don’t want to deal with that all the time.”

“That’s how you feel?” I looked away feeling heart broken.

He raises his eyebrow not saying anything. Nodding my head, I walk over and grabbed my bookbag.

“Since you feel that way. We are so done.” Shaking my head, I walk out the door.

“Yeah well that’s not the first time you said that.” He yells out I slam the door behind me. I barely made it to the car without breaking down.

I can’t believe he said that to me just to hurt me. I’m not going to allow myself to feel like this any longer. Without crashing I finally made it home. As soon as I made it to my room. Everything that I had of Derek’s I threw it into a box.

Crying I looked at picture of Derek smiling looking down at me. That was the guy I fell in love with. Biting my lip, I toss the picture in the box and pushed it by my door. Sniffling I plopped down on my bed crying myself to sleep eventually.

**Next day…**

I roll over looking at the clock and it’s already 6:15 in the morning. Slowly I get up and get ready for school. After I finished showering I braided my hair into two French braids. My eyes are puffy and it looks like someone punched me in them.

I pulled on a pair of ripped denim washed jeans with a white and green baseball shirt. Looking around I found my green chucks. I put on my prescription glasses instead of my contacts. Throwing my snapback on I head downstairs to grab an apple.

**_15 minutes later…_ **

I pull into BHHS parking lot dreading going inside. Sighing I get out the car and head inside the school. As I get closer to my locker I don’t see any of the pack there. Not even my two buffoon’s Stiles and Scott.

Today I’m so out of it and I’m confused. I’m a senior I should be making my own plans that don’t include Derek. I make it to lunch which I wasn’t hungry any way, but I still got a tray of food.

Sitting down I began to pick with my food. Willing myself not to cry I take a couple of deep breaths. I feel a tear slip and I quickly wipe it away as everyone started to sit down.

“Hey chocolate chip.” Stiles said sitting down in front of me. Ravishing through his food.

“Hi.” Whispered out not looking his way.

“What’s wrong C?” Scott asked me while squeezing my shoulder.

“Nothing.” I quickly say not meeting his eyes either.

“Did you and Derek breakup again?” Lydia asked with concern.

Nodding my head, I sniffle as I continued playing with my food.

“It’s not like you haven’t been here before. I’ll give it until the end of today before you two are back together.” Stiles said dismissing the issue. I know he didn’t mean any harm by it, but it stills hurts because Derek said the same thing.

“You know what fuck you Stiles.” I yelled at him drawing attention from other tables. Feeling embarrassed I got up and left the table running looking for somewhere to hide. I settled for the locker room.  

I hear footsteps approaching and stopping behind me. “Go away.” I croaked out.

“Not when you’re like this Cece. Stiles has no filter-

“Scott, I know he didn’t mean any harm by it. Derek and I breakup every 5 minutes. I’m tired of crying myself to sleep because of him. Last night was horrible he said something that I’m not sure if he can take back.”

“Cece you deserve so much better than that. I know you love him and he loves you, but you two are not good for each other. It kills me to say that, but it’s true. Maybe it would be best for you two to be apart.”

“Scott, I love him so much. And I’m not sure I could physically do that.”

“So, you rather stay and tear each other down with words. If you continue this path you will end up miserable and I don’t want that for you. Sometimes love conquers all, but not in this case. Live your life babe and have fun while you can. Because in the long run you’ll regret it.” I looked at Scott and nodded my head.

“Your right doe eyes. Thank you love.” I said encircling my hands around his waist.

“Your welcome, be strong like I know you can be.” He whispers in my ear.

“You are so cheesy.” I said letting him go.

**_One week later…_ **

 

“Thanks Scott for tonight I needed this. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” I told him hopping off his bike.

“Yeah no problem we missed hanging out with you. It was a pleasure to see you smile again. He said raising his helmet. Nodding I kiss his cheek and started heading to the door.

“Tell mom and Kira I said hi.” I called out.

“I will goodnight Cece.” Scott said pushing his helmet down and taking off.

Checking my phone, I see I still haven’t received a call or text from Derek. I guess he wants me to cave first. Yeah as if that’s going to happen. I’ve been happier this past week than I have been with Derek for this past year.

And to think I couldn’t live without him in my life. Laughing I head up the stairs to my bedroom. All I want to do now is watch some supernatural and go to sleep. As I flip the switch on I bout near died.

A distraught looking Derek was sitting on my bed. “What the hell are you doing here Derek?” I asked grabbing my chest.

“Well I haven’t heard from you in week.”

“And your point is? I told you we were done. Did you not register that in your thick skull?” I asked.

“Exactly how many times have you said that before and we were back together? This isn’t any different.” He said leaning on his knees looking at me.

“Oh, but it is different Derek. That’s the thing every time we breakup you expect me to come crawling back crying and begging you to take me back. I’m not doing that anymore. When we argue you say the most hurtful things to me and I won’t continue being attack like that. I deserve better than that D.” I said standing my ground.

“I’m not playing this game with you anymore Cierra.” He says standing up.

“Derek I’m not playing with you. This is not a game; I’m done completely with you. I don’t want to try no more with you. I’m tired of trying to fix what can’t be fixed. You know the plans we had together are completely out of my mind. I won’t be staying here with you. I’ll be going off to school and live my life without you.” As much as I wanted to cry I couldn’t. I did enough of that already.

“That’s it after almost two years you’re going to throw our relationship down the drain?”

“No Derek we threw our relationship down the drain together. Right now, I’m being the adult you needed me to be. I will always love you, but this relationship I can’t do this anymore.”

“I love you Cece, I need you. You ground me when I feel lost.” He walks to me and drop to his knees hugging me close. “Baby you’re my anchor and I can’t lose you. Please don’t do this.” He pulls me tighter looking up into my eyes crying.

I shake my head no. “Derek don’t make this harder than what it needs to be please.” I told him running my fingers through his hair.

“Baby-

“Please Derek you need to go.” I breathed out. Seeing him like this is messing with my head. He stands up grabbing me by the face kissing me with so much emotion and passion.

It felt like our first kiss all over again. Out of reflex I kissed him back. He pulls away with his hand still on my cheek looking me in the eyes.

“I won’t give up on us.” He said letting me go and leaving out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sha-bam another one-shot complete. Come on you guys don’t be shy. I need some request it’s kind of boring when I must write about mine for some reason. Whatever you want I’ll write it for you. I will do it as quickly as possible. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Scott/ Cordelia *No matter what I will always find you*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry CordeliaSnowParker1975 for the late update my computer has been out and I got it back up today. So here you go my love.

**Cordelia POV**

_Okay Cordelia breath you got this maybe this time it won’t be positive. You are not ready to be a mother just yet. Scott is not ready to be a father. Well he kind of is a good father to Liam. I slightly laugh at the thought._

The door opens and in walks a doctor with blondish hair and kind eyes. She smiles my way handing me the paper. “Congratulations mommy to be your 16 weeks along.” She tells me as my mouth dropped.

“Oh wow… okay lovely. Great! Just great!!” I said completely and utterly shocked.

“It’s a lot to take in, but just know that everything will be okay. I promise you.”

“Thank you, Doctor Jones.” I told her sliding off the table.

“Your welcome stop by the front desk and schedule your next appointment and get your prenatal prescription.”

“Will do, but can you keep this between me and you for now? I don’t want Melissa to know or my dad.” I said raising my eyebrow.

“Yeah I can do that.” She says nodding her head and walking out of the door.

_I can’t believe I’m fucking pregnant. This is not real. What the hell do I tell Scott. Oh no what about dad? Shit! Seriously fuck my life right now._

I stop in front of the desk to schedule my next appointment and my prescriptions.

“Is everything okay?” I freeze in my spot at the all too familiar voice.

“Uh yeah just a little tummy ache that’s all.” I said turning around.

“Mhmm you can’t lie to me Delia. What’s going on?” Mrs. McCall said.

“You’re going to be a grandma. See you later.” I said hightailing it out of there.

“CORDELIA GET BACK HERE NOW.” I ignored her hurry out to my car and got in just in time to see her in my rearview mirror as I drove off.

“Oh, shit I’m dead.” I thought. My phone started ringing and I looked to see it’s Melissa.

_“Hello-_

_“You can’t just spring that type of news on someone like that and runaway. What the hell is wrong with you? How far along are you?”_ She rushed out.

 

_“I’m sorry, but this is all new to me also and I was just as shocked as you are. Finding out your 16 weeks is very surprising.”_

_“Aw sweetie I know it’s shocking at first, but it’ll be okay. When Scott finds out he’s going to be excited.”_

_“Melissa don’t tell him yet. I will when I’m ready okay?”_

_“Okay Delia just hurry up. I can’t believe I’m going to be a grandma. Even with my young nature it’s shocking.” I slightly laugh._

_“I wouldn’t say that young.”_

_“Missy watch it. If you need anything and I mean anything just call me. Okay?”_

_“I will.”_

_“Alrighty bye bye.”_ She ends the call as I pull into the gas station.

What’s the worst that could happen? Scott loves me, and he will be accepting and loving as he always is. Smiling I head inside the gas station to get some fuel. And possible some candy.

As I was heading to get some candy I seen a baby aisle. Walking down it I see a little rattle and I picked it up. Happy early birthday Scott. I thought.

I walk to the counter and paid for my items and headed out putting the rattle in the passenger seat.

While the gas was pumping I pulled out my phone and called Scott. Of, course it went to voicemail.

_“I figured you wouldn’t answer so I’ll leave a message. First and foremost, I love you so, much and I can’t stress it enough that I was glad that we met. You’ve been a great edition to me and Liam’s life for months and we’re so lucky to have you. Although you see Liam more then you see me is a little unsettling, but I know it’s for a good reason. Anyways um that brings me to my next point I um have something to tell you-_

_“Arrgh- aaaahhhh what are you doing let me go. Scott help me.”_ I yelled as my phone dropped and I was pushed inside of a truck with four men in it.

“Well my pretty you might just bring Scott right where we want him. Oh, your little brother too, Scott’s beta. We’ll be killing two birds with one stone.

“Noo please don’t do this. Don’t hurt me just let me go please.” I pleaded.

“That just won’t do.” The older gentlemen said.

“Look you old fucking geriatric asshole. You will let me go or you will pay-

Suddenly I was knocked out.

**Scott POV**

_Something has been off with D lately and I’m not sure what it is, but I just hope whatever it is we can work through it._ I looked around for Cordelia at the hospital where she said she was going to be earlier. Then I see my mom coming my way.

“Mom hey have you seen Delia?” I asked hoping she might know. My mom eyes go big as she opens and close her mouth.

“She was here, but she left like 30 minutes ago. Have you tried calling her?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, I didn’t hold on.” I told her pulling out my phone indeed having a missed call from her and a voicemail. Oh, she called me not too long ago. I play the voicemail.

_“I figured you wouldn’t answer so I’ll leave a message. First and foremost, I love you so, much and I can’t stress it enough that I was glad that we met. You’ve been a great edition to me and Liam’s life for months and we’re so lucky to have you. Although you see Liam more then you see me is a little unsettling, but I know it’s for a good reason. Anyways um that brings me to my next point I um have something to tell you-_

I smiled at the message curious to what she was going to say until she screamed.

 _“Arrgh- aaaahhhh what are you doing let me go. Scott help me.”_ And the phone drops to the ground as my palm became sweaty. My blood begins to boil as I think of who has her.

“Scott-

“They took her mom.” I rushed out pulling my hair breathing heavily.” My mom eyes go wide as she pushes me into the room.

“Honey calm down, who has her Gerard?”

“Mom I have to go find her before something happens. Don’t call anyone.” I rushed out and ran to my bike following her scent.

**Cordelia POV**

“I wish you would let me the fuck out of here. Scott will find you eventually I hope you know that asshole.” I yelled out.

I’m not sure how long I’ve been in here, but it seems longer than what it needs to be.

Smiling I place my hand on my belly rubbing it soothingly.

“I know you weren’t planned, but I already love you and I can’t wait to meet you. Daddy will save us trust me he’s a hero and I know everything is going to be okay.” Sniffling I give myself one last pat to the stomach and stood up. Regretting that decision because my head is pounding.

The silence is gone once I hear gun shots and a loud growl heading my way. My hope kicks in as I run towards as it is knocked down.

“Scott?” I see his eyes flash red and I run and jump into his arms.

“How did you know to find me here?” I asked pulling back. He opens my palm and places a plastic object in my hand. Looking down I start to tear up.

“I couldn’t imagine living without you or my child. No matter where you are I will always find and my child.” Nodding my head, he kisses me deeply and carried me out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please continue with the requests.


	5. *The Weekend* Stiles/Cierra

**Cierra POV**   

As I lay down on my back my hand resting on my bare stomach. My thoughts play in my mind bringing a smile to my face.

**You say you got a girl, And how you want me**   

**How you want me when you got a girl?**   

**The feelin' is wreckless, Of knowin' you're selfish n**   

**Knowin' I'm desperate, Gettin' all in your love**   

**Fallin' all over love, I do it to last, last.**   

I mean what am I supposed to do? Not once has he brought up whoever he belongs to. She must not be that important. I'm really hating the fact that I'm the other woman. Cierra is not a home wrecker. I guess that's what good loving does to you.

**Hanging out the back, all up in your lap**   

**Like is you comin' home?**   

**Is you out with her?**   

**I don't care long as you here by 10:30**   

**No later than, drop them drawers**   

**Give me what I want**   

I guess he only he gets to see me on the weekend. My heart is wanting more and more of him, but he has someone. And I tend get a little jealous.

**I gotta say I'm in the mood for a little bit more of that**   

**I mean I'm saying what kind of deal's just two days?**   

**I need me at least 'bout four of them, **More of them, more of you on me****   

**On us, just tell me you want me, yeah**   

**Monday and I'll be at your door, **Ready to take her place****   

**Ready to give you, **What you've been missin' on weekdays****   

**What you've been waitin' for, **10: 30, no later than****   

**Drop them** **drawers** , I **know** **what you** **want**   

Biting my lip I pick up my phone scrolling through my text messages to see if he texted me, but he didn't. Throwing my phone I just lay there until I hear my front door open and shut. \+ 

**My man is my man is your man, Heard that's her man too**   

**My man is my man is your man, Heard that's her man**   

**Tuesday and Wednesday, Thursday and Friday**   

**I just keep him satisfied through the weekend**   

**You like 9 to 5, I'm the weekend**   

**Make him lose his mind every weekend**   

**You'll take Wednesday, Thursday, Then just send him my way**   

**Think** **I** **got it** **covered** **for** **the** **weekend**   

There's a soft knock at my door. Getting up I open my door and see Stiles standing there in his FBI hat and shirt leaning on the door frame staring down at me. Licking my lips I pull him by his shirt closing the distance.

"It's not Friday." I said smirking.

"Doesn't matter I want you." He said caressing the back of my neck.

"Does your girlfriend know where you are?" I asked looking him in eyes.

He slightly rolls his eyes.  "All I'm worry about is you and me right now. That's it, so are we going to continue to talk or are we going to do something?" He asks lifting me up. Instantly I wrap my legs around his torso on instinct. 

Grinding against his erection causing him to hiss. I lean down to his ear whispering. "Fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene. Omggggggggggg..... I'm sorry I had to stop there. lol. I felt like that this was poorly thought out. Originally I was going to use Scott, but I was asked to make a part 2 stiles with sex in it. I tried to write in the sex scene, but it was not working for me. Now I have to come up with a Derek/ passionate sex drabble. Other than that I don't have any other request, so if anyone else want one just let me know and I will try and work quickly on it. Don't forget to read and comment. I love feedback. Also the song used for this one shot is Sza The weekend.


	6. Derek/Cierra *Pillow talk *

**Cierra POV**

**Ooh**   
**Climb on board**   
**We'll go slow and high tempo**   
**Light and dark**   
**Hold me hard and mellow**

I watched intently as Derek removed his shirt slowly. The muscles in his back twitching with every move.

Biting my lip I rise up off the couch walking towards him running my finger tips along his shoulders.

**So we'll piss off the neighbours**   
**In the place that feels the tears**   
**The place to lose your fears**

Kissing his neck I step back as he turns around gripping my waist roughly. Gulping I bit back my moan. In a instant his claws popped out scaring me a little bit. He tore my shirt down the middle exposing my stomach and breast.

**Yeah, reckless behavior**   
**A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw**   
**In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day**

He pulls my hair in a tight grip exposing my neck. I feel his tongue going down my neckline to my breast then back up again.

"Mmm." I moan out wanting more.

**Fucking in and fighting on**   
**It's our paradise and it's our war zone**   
**It's our paradise and it's our war zone**

Next thing I knew Derek went straight savage on me. Throwing me against the wall knocking down a few pictures. Whoops. He then proceeded to attack my lips while his claws are scratching at my waist.

**Pillow talk**   
**My enemy, my ally**   
**Prisoners**   
**Then we're free, it's a thin line**

**I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure**   
**Nobody but you, 'body but me**   
**'Body but us, bodies together**   
**I love to hold you close, tonight and always**   
**I love to wake up next to you**

Derek and I have always had a rough relationship as you can see. I feel his fangs knick the top layer of skin on my neck. His large hands travel down to my legs hoisted me up with ease. I can definitely feel that someone's happy to see me.

He walks over to the couch laying me down while he stood removing his pants. Letting it all hang out 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys how'd you like it. I was skeptical of th is at first but I think it turned out well, but anyway does anyone else have a request? I'm bored lol by the way this only took me 15 minutes.


	7. Liam/Cierra *I will always love you*

**Bitter sweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me...**

**Soo.. goodbye please.. don't cry, We both know I'm not what you need...**

My eyes brimmed with tears trying to put my thoughts together. Before Liam gets here. I'm not sure what to say or how to say it. I love him with all my heart and everything within me.

My feet pace back and forth burning holes into the floor. Looking around my half empty bedroom I sigh. So many things happened here. I had my first kiss, my first time. First breakup/makeup, first argument. And they happened with him. My baby Liam.

I could never get tired saying his name. But he's hiding things from me and I can't have that anymore. When I come around his friends would stop talking and blurt out something random.

When I ask about it he blows it off. I'm all for couples having space and things that are not to be talked about, but this has gone on way too long.

Maybe I'm overreacting maybe I'm not I don't know. I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish you joy and happiness.

God knows I don't want to leave. But being here is eating me alive. I'm afraid of what might happen.

I hear a knock at the door. My heart sanked to my stomach. Walking to the door I open it to see Liam standing there. Smiling from ear to ear.

He leans in capturing my lips. Pulling away when I wasn't responding. "What's wrong C?" He asks searching my face .

I step aside letting him come in. "Well now that you're here. I can explain what's bothering me." I told him turning around.

He eyes scans my room with knitted eyebrows. "Are you leaving?" Liam asked sounding confused.

"Yeah I...

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He rushed out.

"My dad is opening up another office in New York. And he doesn't know how long this project will take so he wants me and my mom to come."

"New York is on the other side of the map Cierra. You do realize that don't you?" He screamed at me.

"Liam I know but,

"How long have you known?"

"A few months." I deflated.

"A few fucking months and you're just now telling me. You've kept this to yourself for what?"

"I knew this is how you'd react. I'm hurt just as much as you are. This is hard enough for me do you realize that. If I really wanted too I could stay Liam." I said as he anger subdued.

"Then stay." He said softly grabbing my hands. "You can't leave me brown." His eyes were filled with tears. The site of him like that broke me.

"Unless you can be honest with me of what's been going on with you and your friends then I can't stay." He let's my hands go slowly.

"I've told you nothing is going on with us." Shaking my head I push my things to the door.

"Alright I can't stay." I said looking him dead in the eye.

"Really? Your acting like a kid right now. I could be protecting you for not saying anything." He says bawling up his fist. Tilting my head I looked at him confused.

"Protecting me from what!" I yelled. He flinched back from the tone of my voice.

"Some things I don't want you apart of. Look I love you more than life itself, but I just can't tell you for your safety." I watched him as a few tears left his beautiful eyes. Nodding my head I licked my dry lips.

"I guess this is goodbye." I croaked out.

"It doesn't have to be. Just trust me Cece please." He pleaded.

"Trust me enough to know what's going on blue."

"I trust you believe me, but I can't tell you."

"Damn it Liam just tell me. I don't want to leave you, but your not leaving me no choice. I'm not going to sit around here continuously looking stupid because your hiding things from me. If you even love me like you say you do then you should be honest with me, but you can't."

"I'm sorry baby."

"I'm sorry too Li. I'm sorry that I ever got involved with you. I don't even know who you are right now. You know what just go."

I turned away from him fuming.

He walks past me stopping to look into my eyes.

"Don't doubt for a second that I don't love you because I do. I guess it's just not our timing." He said giving me one last look then he left.

I just lost apart of my soul.

**I will always love you...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another done bam thank you ma'am. I just came up with that on the spot. Requests are still opem. Give me something to do lol please.


	8. Stiles/ Reader *The clock has run out*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I did this one any justice. This one was a little difficult to write for some reason, but I managed. This was requested, so I hope you love it.

**Y/N POV**

I will never be the love of his life. The perfect strawberry blonde hair girl with piercing green eyes. I'm never the one to be looked with desire. Not that I don't mind it, but sometimes I want to feel like I exist to someone. Other than my parents or my best friends. I sulk even further into my book as I watch from afar Stiles staring at Lydia.

No one will understand the pain I feel each time I see his eyes light up every time she's around. For years I prayed that he would somehow notice my undying love for him, but no he's to blinded by Lydia. It's always been me, Scott, and Stiles. The three amigos who whole heartedly would die for one another. Although we aren't at the bottom of the food chain anymore I still feel left out. Scott and Stiles are still on the team while I'm just still an ordinary nerd who by the way kicks ass time to time but still.

I can't bare seeing this anymore then I need to. My life can not possible be better without Stiles making me feel complete. Gathering up my things I decided to call it a day and just go home. Before I could get halfway out Scott stops me. The smile he once sported slipped from his face frowning.

"Y/N what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked searching my eyes for an answer.

"Uh yeah I'm just not feeling today really." I said looking away when his gaze became to heavy.

"You haven't been yourself lately. And your chemo signals are giving me different vibes that I hate for you to feel." Scott said tilting his head to get a better look at me.

Damn it I forgot he's a werewolf. "Look Scott I just need to go home and think some stuff through. Don't worry about me I'm fine." I told him giving him a sad smile. He grabs my hand and runs his thumb against my knuckles.

"It's my job to worry Y/N. I would never stop doing that. Just call if you need me and I'll be right over okay?" He said squeezing my hand before letting it go.

I nod walking past him to my car. From there I knew what I had to do in order for everything to be okay again. The last thing I didn't want nor need was someone worrying themselves about me. Its not like it would matter if I was here or not.

I have accepted this faith a long time just didn't have the guts to do it. Taking a deep breath I pulled up to my house parking in the circled drive way. Getting out I take one last look and sighed. Knowing damn well I was going to miss this house I called a home.

Slowly but surely I trudged up the stairs dragging my feet every step of the way. Giving myself a chance to back out. I finally made it to my collapsing on the bed pulling out my phone. The least I could I do is say goodbye to my two buffoons. My hands begin to shake as I started texting Stiles goodbye.

_From: Y/N_

_Bye Stiles!!_

Just a simple goodbye was all that I could. No explanation just goodbye. I dial Scott's number it rings 4 times until he picks up.

_"Y/N what's happening?" Scott asked frantically._

_"I just wanted to hear your voice one more time."_

_"Y/N whatever your thinking about doing. Don't do it please."_ Scott said going out his mind.

_"Goodbye doe eyes." I said pulling the phone off my ear."_

_"Y/N I swear!!!-_ I disconnected the line.

I climbed carefully out the window one leg at a time. Once I was fully on the roof I stepped closer to the edge. I looked regretting it seeing as I was 500ft from the ground which seemed like a lot. Closing my eyes I inched closer keeping my arms pinned to the side

"Don't." 

_Someone yelled out. The voice I couldn't bare to hear before I left this earth._

 

**Stiles POV**

I look over to Y/N staring off to the side completely out of it. I've been noticing it for awhile now, but didn't think to say anything due to the fact she might shut me down. It's hard to see the woman you are in love like that. Lydia comes over and out the corner of my eye I see her tense up and sulk.

It truly breaks my heart and I don't understand why she's doing it. Me and Lydia gage in a conversation as Y/N arises from her seat practically running out before Scott catches. I watch closely as they talk and Scott concerned look gets me terrified. Y/N leaves as Scott walks over with a hurt expression.

"Is she okay?" I whispered to him as he sits.

"I don't think she is. She seemed off and chemo signals is what scared me."

"What were they?" I asked as I packed my stuff up. Following my lead he grabs his stuff standing.

"Pain, jealousy, agitation, and dejected." He finished walking ahead of me through the doors. Wait dejected?

"Scott what do you mean by dejected?" I asked as he stopped completely in front of my jeep.

"Like she was here but she really wasn't here. Like she accepted-

He stops talking with this horrid look on his face.

"Oh God Stiles we need to go like right now." He says yanking the door open.

"Scott what hell just tell me man. Seriously your freaking me out." I yelled out as the engine revved up.

"She's going to-

My phone dings indicating I got a message.

_From: Y/N_

_Bye Stiles!!_

"Oh no Scott." I cried out tossing him the phone as his starting ringing.

_"Y/N what's happening?" Scott asked frantically._

_"I just wanted to hear your voice one more time."  My heart sunk to my stomach._

_"Y/N whatever your thinking about doing. Don't do it please."_ Scott said going out his mind. I was going out of mine too.

_"Goodbye doe eyes." I said pulling the phone off my ear."_

_"Y/N I swear!!!-_   She disconnected the line.

"She's going to kill herself." Scott yelled fisting his hair. My foot pressed the gas so hard you would think my foot was glued to it. No one else is dying on my watch.

We got there in less than 5 minutes pulling up without turning the ignition off. I sprinted to the door almost missing Y/N on the roof until Scott stopped.

"Don't." I yelled out causing her to tense up.

"What purpose would I have to be here other than being a waste of space." She said opening her eyes looking into mine.

"Don't ever say that. You have a lot of people who thinks otherwise. There is more than enough people who love you. Your parents, me, Scott, my dad, and Melissa."

"Not in the way I'm looking for." She called out

"If you die then what purpose would I have to keep living. Y/N I'm in love with you and I couldn't imagine living without you." I said pouring my heart out to her.

"Your in love with me? " She asked me with a smile on her face.

"Yes you idiot now get your ass down here." I yelled sighing with relief.

"Not a smart thing to say with someone so close to jumping to their death." She said snickering a little.

"I don't find this to be funny whatsoever. Get the fuck down here. I'm starting to shake from anxiety?" I said seriously freaking out in my head.

"Alright just stand back." She called moving from the edge disappearing. Next thing I knew Y/N ran off the roof doing a back flip in mid air landing perfectly on her feet in front of me.

"Are you fucking serious?" I yelled.

"Thanks for scaring the shit out of us. Way to go." Scott said clutching his chest.

"I do kick ass for a living. By the way I'm in love with you too." She grabbing my face planting a kiss on my lips.

"Thanks for saving me." She said hugging me wrapping her arms around me.

"If it wasn't-

"Scott just hug us." I yelled at him for ruining the moment. He eagerly hugged me and wrapped his arms around the both of us.

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well like I said I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone else has a request speak now or forever hold your peace lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Cierra POV

"Hey Cece." Turning around I close my locker looking at Stiles and Scott.

I smiled raising my eyebrow. "To what do I owe this pleasure." I asked them giving my full attention.

"We were just checking to see if you were okay." Stiles said giving me a sad smile.

"Why would you need to do that? Is something wrong?" I asked a little scared.

"Oh you don't know. Thank God!! Well no I shouldn't say that, but you know what we'll talk later." He rushed out.

Him and Scott tried to walk off. "Wait where are you two going? Okay what the hell is going on?" I asked sternly.

Scott stops himself and Stiles. "Isaac is moving to France with Allison and her dad."

I quickly take an intake of breath. Slightly winded I quickly sink down the row of lockers.

"What?" I croaked. They both sit next to me.

"I'm so sorry C. Chris thought it would be best for Allison to be away from danger for awhile. She could of died that night." Stiles says caressing my hand.

"What about me? Isaac means the world to me and he's leaving." I cried out looking at them both.

"We know." Scott says rubbing my back.

"When do they leave?" I asked. Why wouldn't Isaac tell me this? I thought to myself.

"Tomorrow evening. We're suppose to be having a going way party. You should come by my house tomorrow if you want." Scott says.

"Tomorrow what? I'll see you guys later." I abruptly stand up heading to my car. They yell after me, but I ignore them.

Me and Isaac knew each other since we were 4. I knew his deep and darkest secrets and he knew mines.

After his mom and brother died his father started beating on him.

I would let him stay at my house. And we would cuddle and stay up all night talking and holding each other. I'm not sure how to feel right now.

Do I even talk to him? What am I suppose to say? This has to be some type of joke.

Ignoring my better judgement I head home to collect my thoughts. As I park my car I see Isaac sitting on the front step. Beaming I get out the car and walk over to him as he stands.

He smiles that beautiful smile that I fell in love with. I couldn't help, but smile back.

"Hey Sue!" I said.

"Hi fry." He returned.

"You wanna come in and get a snack? My mom made your favorite." I asked grabbing my key to unlock the door.

Isaac stops my hand and looks at me with empathy. "No I actually need to talk to you." He says stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Okay." I said sitting on the step. "What's up?" My nerves are bad right now.

_**I could hardly believe it** _   
_**When I heard the news today** _   
_**I had to come and get it straight from you** _   
_**They said you were leavin'** _

Isaac sits next to me biting his lip. "I'm moving to France with Allison and her dad. We're leaving tomorrow." He said looking at me.

It's like the wind was knocked out of me. I wanted this to be a joke. His eyes search mine probably waiting for me to respond.

"I'm sorry I'm just now telling you, but I had to find a decent way to tell you. You've been my bestfriend for over 10 years. It pains me that I'm leaving you here, but when I thought Allison died I just couldn't turn this down." He said hurt evidence in his voice.

What about me? I thought.

"Allison and me are finally gonna have a shot at happiness. Never thought we would have been able to do that." The smile appears back on his face.

_**Someone's swept your heart away** _   
_**From the look upon your face,** _   
_**I see it's true** _   
_**So tell me all about it** _   
_**Tell me about the plans you're makin'** _

He loves her. "You love her don't you?" I asked obviously hurting.

"I really do. And I'm just glad after all the hurt and pain I can finally be happy again." He said looking at me for understanding.

I thought I made him happy. With each word he spoke cut me deeper.

_**Too proud for cryin'** _   
_**Didn't come here to break down** _   
_**It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end** _   
_**And how can I blame you** _   
_**When I build my world around** _   
_**The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends,** _

"I'm glad for you both." I muttered out. Turning to stare at something other than him.

"Thanks. I better head back and pack." He says standing pulling me up with him.

Sighing he pulls me into a hug before pulling back and smiling.

"Will I see you at the party tomorrow at Scott's?" He asked looking down at me.

I nod and force a smile. "Yeah wouldn't miss it." I forced out.

"Cool well see you tomorrow." He said winking heading down the porch before I could respond.

As I let myself in the house I broke down dropping my things in the process.

_**Tell me how am I supposed to live without you** _   
_**Now that I've been lovin' you so long** _

Party...

I cried my eyes out all night and morning. Finally getting the courage to get dressed I take another swig of vodka.

Wincing as the liquid burns going down. Looking in mirror I can see that my eyes are droopy and tires looking.

My phone begins to vibrate. Picking it up I squint at the screen and see a few missed calls from Isaac, Scott, and Stiles. The time is now 7:45.

Well shit I guess I better get going. Smoothing out my sun dress. I grab my car keys and vodka heading down the steps.

I know I know driving while intoxicated is bad. I've mastered this skill though. As I pull up to Scott house I take a few more swigs before getting out the car stumbling.

"Cece get it together." I said to myself. Okay yeah I'm drunk. Laughing it off I ring the doorbell a few times.

"I'm coming." I hear someone yell. I hurriedly eat a piece of him before the door opens revealing Scott.

"Hey Scottie Mchottie." I slurred stepping over the threshold. He gives me a word look before noticing the smell.

"What the hell were you thinking drinking and driving Cece?" He scolded me. Just then Stiles comes in.

"Cece where the hell have you been your late?" He says crossing his arms.

"Sorry I wascaughtupinsomething." I slurred together not making sense.

"Are you drunk? Tell me you did not drive here?" He said pulling my arm leading me to the living room pass everyone. Scott following.

"Luke You are..... Not my father." I said stomping my foot.

"Did you just...

"Stiles please shut up. Let's party we are celebrating aren't we. Let's get to it." I said walking to the dining room where everyone was.

"Cece I think you should come sit down." Stiles said appearing beside me trying to guide me back.

Jerking away I look at everyone looking at me.

More specifically the two other werewolves in the room. Which are Derek and Isaac.

Everyone else looked confused.

"Stiles get me something to drink please. So I can toast to the departure of my best friend and his future love." Stiles give me a pointed lool before going to get me one.

"Cece are you alright?" Melissa asked me walking towards me.

"Yes ma'am. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked seeing a red cup in front of my face.

"Thanks Sti. Alright now to my bestfriend and his love. Isaac you and I have known each other for years. We been through some messed up shit, but we made it through. We always had each others back. And me and you made a pact to never leave each other behind." I said with a little venom in my voice looking straight at him.

"We uh... we were inseparable always telling each other everything. You've grown into a man that I knew you would be." A lump forms in my throat.

_**How am I supposed to live without you** _   
_**How am I supposed to carry on** _   
_**When all that I've been livin' for is gone,** _

"Cheers to happiness Isaac and Allison." I said raising my cup.

Everyone hesitates, but raise their cups. I slightly feel my head drop. A hand guides me out of the room and out the door.

As my foot hits the front step the door closes.

"What is going on with you Cierra?" Isaac voice says.

"Nothing Isaac. Just giving a toast to you and Allison that's it." I said looking at him.

"Really then why the hell do you smell like alcohol? Hmm?? You know how I feel about that." He said angry.

"Yeah well what's it to you Isaac? I'm not your responsibility anymore. Nor am I your priority." I yelled back making him flinch.

"Ok where is this coming from? You will always be my priority. I love you so much. No matter how far I am away from you. I will always be there when you need me." He says stepping closer to me.

"How am I suppose to live without you?" I asked him looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

He gives me a knowing look engulfing me into a hug. I eventually hug him back nor knowing when I'll ever see him again.

Pulling back his soft hands holds my face looking into my eyes intensely.

I smile. He kisses my forehead lingering there for a long time. Before completely steeping away

"Thank you for letting me be happy." He says holding my hand. My heart shatters.

_**And I don't wanna know the price I'm** _   
_**gonna pay for dreaming** _   
_**Now that your dream has come true** _

"You deserve it Sue." I managed a small smile.

"You do too." He adds. I want to be happy with you. I said in my head.

The front door opens and out walks Allison, Chris, Scott, and Stiles.

Allison smiles my way and I smile back.

"You take care of my sue." I told her glancing at Isaac. She nods her head at me. Shockingly I give her hug as I nod my head at Chris.

"Isaac we better get going don't wanna miss our flight ." Chris said walking down the steps.

"I'm coming." He said to Chris. "Well this is it fry." He says quietly.

"I love you." I admitted hugging him once more tightly.

"I love you too." He said back stepping back from me completely.

"Go." I croaked out trying not to cry. His eyes are brimmed with tears.

Smiling he turns away getting in the car. I wave as they drive off and he wave back.

Sniffling I stand there not moving whatsoever. Suddenly I'm sandwhich in between two bodies.

Stiles engulf me into a hug from behind while Scott was in front of me.

Instantly I just broke down.

_**How am I supposed to carry on** _   
_**When all that I've been livin' for is gone** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness y'all I bout near cried myself to sleep writing this one. It felt so real to me. Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed it. Next I will be doing a Theo one next. I felt like this would be suited for a Isaac one because he left at the end of season 3 so I thought this storyline was perfect. I want to hear everyone's thoughts. Please and as always give me stuff to do.


	10. Theo/Cierra *In love with the enemy*

**Cierra POV**

"Theo what is this?" I asked as I took in the scene before me. Scott looks like he's been mauled to death and Mason is on the ground.

While Theo looks perfect. He looks at me with an unreadable expression like he's contemplating his next move.

"I didn't want you to see this." He comments walking towards me.

"What the fuck did you do Theo? Why is Scott like this?" I asked as my eyes starred back and forth between him and Scott.

"I needed a pack. I wanted this pack and Scott was in the way." He said with uncertainty.

My head begins to spin as I rushed to Scott's side checking for a pulse. When I searched and couldn't find one I begin to panic.

"This is not the way to go about things. You don't deserve a pack and sure as hell don't deserve me." I screamed at him standing up.

"I do deserve those things. Especially you, I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you in 4th grade. In my mind I knew you were the one." He stalked towards me.

"Are you kidding me? Do you honestly think I want you after this? You killed my best friend and lied on Stiles my brother for crying out loud. I never want to be near you again so help me I'll kill you myself." I said standing my ground.

In reality I loved and craved him there was no getting over him. My heart just won't let go that easy.

"Do you honestly think I believe you right now? I know the real you. I know you inside and out. You love me just as much as I love you. I know that you won't turn your back on me." Theo said pulling me into his chest.

"You're evil and I won't be any part of that. What we had is over." I said trying to jerk away, but he held me tighter looking down into my eyes.

"You won't stop loving me. I can hear your heartbeat and I can smell the want coming off of you right now. You love me the way I am. Cierra there is no denying that. No one will do the things I do for you.

I will and always will be in your mind, body, and soul. We are one and if I love dearly there is no end. Therefore we are not over." He said with a predatory gaze.

This time I managed to snatch myself away.

"Theo you are a sick monster. I do love you, but I will kill myself before I ever think or act on my feelings for you ever again."

He gaze softens and for a minute it was placed with hurt and he turns away.

"You know where to find me." He said walking out of the library.

My heart crumbled to pieces as he left. He was right about one thing that we are one and I won't stop loving him.

Shaking my head I run to Scott and Mason who gives me a look and continued to revive Scott with no luck.

14 minutes later Melissa comes to the rescue.

I sat there knowing that if Scott is gone then I wouldn't have no choice but to kill Theo.

My thoughts deflated when a ear piercing roar erupted from Scott. Quickly my body gravitated towards him and grabbed his hand.

Knowingly he pulled me in and held me as I cried.

"I thought I lost you." I sniffed out.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He said with a small smile.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." I told him helping him up.

**15** **minutes** **later...**

"I have to get back to the hospital." Melissa said as she guided Scott to his bed.

"What's going on Mel?" I asked.

"Oh honey im so sorry it's your dad. We're not sure what's going on, but it doesn't look good. I'll fill you guys in later. Scott honey get some rest. Cece come as soon as you can." She rushed out leaving.

I put my head down feeling horrible knowing that it had something to do with Theo. My dad could be seriously hurt because of me.

"It's not your fault, Stiles won't think so either. If you want we can go I just need a shower." I nodded my head as he squeezed my shoulder.

After a few minutes I heard the shower running and my phone rings.

Looking down I see it's Theo. I declined his call, but he turned right around and called again.

I shouldn't have to hear him out after what happen tonight I'm not sure if I should hear him at all.

It seems I went against my better judgement and answered.

"What?" I simply said.

" _I didn't mean to hurt you. My plans got in the way of my love for you and I'm sorry. But I'm still going to carry out my plan to have a pack."_

My mind went blank. "Your sorry? Sorry doesn't even make up for what you did. You ruined years of friendship not to mention killing my bestfriend. So no I don't accept your apology, or believe anything you say."

"And so help me if my dad dies because you did something. I will unload so many clips of wolfsbane into you and let you suffer." I gritted out.

 _"I love you."_ And with that he hangs up. Once again I cried until I started producing hiccups. The bathroom door opens and out comes a shirtless Scott with a big gaping wound.

"Is everything-

"Lets just go. I said standing heading outside to Scott's bike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending it here because I want to do a part two. Lol yes I will be starting those soon maybe I don't know yet, but I hope you guys liked this. Also my bad this was season 5 episode 9.


End file.
